Things Change
by TheCivilState
Summary: Klaus, Caroline is Elena's best friend.  Do you really think she's going to choose you over everyone she's ever known?   Klaroline.


_I know you've been hurt by someone else_

_I can tell by the way you carry yourself_

Klaus had this annoying habit of reading Caroline's mind and it was starting to piss her off.

"Get out of my fucking head!" To reinforce her point, she hurled the bottle of tequila she was holding at his head. He tilted his head to the side and dodged it, watching it shatter on the wall behind him. The smell of cheap liquor filled the air and he turned back to face her, smirk in place and eyes flashing in delight.

"Vampires don't read minds, love," he promised, "You just wear your heart on your sleeve."

"Like hell I do!" Inebriated, slightly stupid Caroline ran at Klaus completely forgetting he was supposed to be some badass Original hybrid who would rip her heart out without a second thought. Sober, clearly thinking Klaus caught her around the waist and pinned her to the wall, cheap alcohol seeping into her shirt as she held an unnecessary breath.

"Now love," he whispered, mouth dangerously close to her neck, "You wouldn't want to end up sired to me like Tyler, would you?" She bit her lip and resisted the intense urge to yell, scream, and bite him. If she had the power to kill him, she was certain she would have done it by now.

"Let me go," she said, words dropping from her mouth like stones and she absently thought about her mom and what she would do should her daughter's body turn up. Granted, it wouldn't turn up. Klaus wasn't that sloppy.

"My intention isn't to hurt you, Caroline," he promised, stepping away, "Have a nice evening." He was gone before she could blink and after a beat, Caroline allowed herself to fall to the floor crying. It was too much. Too much for someone as young as her to handle.

_I've asked about you and they've told me things_

_But my mind didn't change, I still feel the same_

"Really Nik, you can't be serious." Klaus didn't bother to look up at Rebekah, knowing his sister was pacing the length of the room as she lectured him.

"She's one of them!" Rebekah argued, slapping away his sketchbook. Klaus had her pinned against the fireplace, flames licking at her calves as his eyes darkened and she fell silent.

"She is one of us," he argued, "We made her."

"No, we didn't. Katherine did." He released her, fingers trailing through her hair as his appearance returned to normal and he smiled that disarming, deadly smile.

"And who made Katherine, my dear?" Rebekah's face paled as she realized where he was going.

"Careful sister," he warned, "If start wandering about the family tree you may not like what you find." He collected his sketchbook from the floor and was halfway to the door before Rebekah remembered the reason she'd been lecturing her older brother.

"Caroline is Elena's friend," she called after him, "You're a fool to think she'd choose you over everyone she's ever known."

_They don't get you like I will, my only wish is I die real_

"Do you have a death wish?" Klaus grinned, taking in the sight of a rumpled Caroline fresh from bed. His gaze darted around her shoulder and she looked backwards, down the hall to her room where Elena and Bonnie were piled into her bed sleeping. The blonde stepped from her home into the chilly night, pulling the door shut behind her.

"Look," she said, "I'm sorry about throwing a bottle at your head, but you showing up here is not smart. You know Damon and Stefan gave us all daggers. Do you want to die?" Klaus chuckled and stepped forward, Caroline stepping back on reflex and colliding with the door. Her hand automatically rose to the handle, but he stilled her with a hand about her wrist.

"Careful," he said, "I may think you're starting to care."

"As if." He released her and she opened the door, stepping back into the safety of her home. It was a false pretense, they both knew he could enter whenever he pleased, but that didn't change the comfort she felt by being inside.

"You will change your mind," he promised, "Just wait. Everything changes when you have forever."

_Can't deny that I want you, but I'll lie if I have to_

"Was that Klaus?" Caroline turned away from the door to find Elena standing in the hallway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's nothing," Caroline promised, but Elena was tired, not blind, and she saw right through the blonde's inability to lie to her best friend.

"What did he want?" Caroline dug for a lie, coming to stand before the doppleganger who had all the good guys falling for her. Why did Caroline have to get saddled with the sadistic killer? Weren't blondes the ones supposed to be having all the fun?

"He was just…" she trailed off, the lie falling through and Elena's eyes narrowed, "He thinks I'm going to change my mind and suddenly start caring for him."

"Are you?" Her brain was saying no, her heart was saying yes, and Elena's expression was telling her to choose her next words carefully. Indecision- and honesty- won out.

"I… I don't know. I wish I did Elena, I really do, but I don't."

_We all have our nights though, don't be so ashamed_

Caroline awoke in her own bed with her best friends beside her. Klaus awoke in his own bed, alone, in a house built for a family that wanted nothing to do with him.

Everything changes when you have forever.

_I've loved and I've lost_

•§•

**a/n: **Song is 'Take Care' by Drake. Not sure where I was planning on going with this… okay, I had no direction in mind. Oh well. Fave, flame, faint.

oxox


End file.
